Like the Soil Yearns for the Rain
by Pendragon.P a s s i o n
Summary: ON HOLD! SO SORRY! His heart dropped and shattered into a million thousand tiny shards and every bit belonged to Gwen..originally a little oneshot where Arthur reflects on events of 2.04. Now with angsty, mysterious aftermath. RRR plz. relax.read.review.
1. Chapter 1

**so I watched Lancelot and Guinevere (_again_) today nd I wazZ like well..by far my fav ep yet so I hav to write something!!..so yep. here it is. Arthur wnats Gwen like the soil yearns for the rain. Title is totally inspired from EdenEcho by Kamelot, check them out..awsummest, epicest band eva!! (not to mention their awsumm name!!)**

**Disclaimer: **And yet again it is time for myself to unwillingly admit that I own nuddah. nothin. shit all.

**Like the Soil Yearns for the Rain  
by DotCom-WDB.**

He'd defied his father, snuck out of the castle, risked his life, risked Merlin's life, faced Wildren, broken into a fortress, jumped into a cage with another Wildren, fought off the Wildren, broken out of a fortress, all for one person. The girl he loved. Guinevere.

And it was all for nothing. He was too slow, Lancelot had beaten him to the prize. And yet he could not bring himself to hate the man, not even dislike. He had no idea of his feelings toward the servant girl and to be honest who would even suspect it. No one. He'd noticed when Lancelot went to Camelot before that Gwen seemed to hold him in high esteem but he thought nothing of it. But now he reprimaded himself for not noticing.

The quiet smiles, the eye contact. Everything was there.

On the way to rescue her Merlin had convinced him that Gwen would wait. She would wait for him. But how wrong he was. Bursting in like the hero he'd expected all the attention, all the love. He'd been stupid enough to think that kiss meant something, _anything. _But no. He went from bursting in feeling like a hero to breaking out feeling like an idiot. As soon as he saw the way they looked at each other his heart dropped. Dropped and shattered into a million thousand tiny shards and every bit belonged to Gwen. The shards stung his insides, the back of his eyes. But he would not cry. Not in front of Lancelot and especially not in front of Gwen.

But later, hours and hours later, he cried _for_ Gwen. He cried the same tears for her that she had for Lancelot. And that sickened him so. The very same tears. The tears of wanting, _needing_ but not having.

The tears of a broken heart.

He withdrew into himself. Spending every spare second alone, only speaking when spoken to. He'd even lost the will to torture Merlin.

Merlin.

The only person who knew the words in his heart. The only person who knew his yearning. The only person who had seen Lancelot off.

In a way he hated Lancelot for leaving. He could not bear to see Gwen so miserable. Like half of her was missing. But then he was not sure if he had've been able to live seeing her with him.

Everything was just so hard.

Merlin had tried to cheer him up but nothing worked. He did not even have the will to shout and scream at his servant. He simply sat there and slowly shook his head, those ever-stinging tears fighting to race down his features.

Everything was just so hard and for the life of him, for the life of Gwen, he had no idea what to do...

* * *

**so that wazZ it..review, tell me wt u think..ATM just a oneshot but hu knows..u guys might want more..**

**.com**


	2. Chapter 2

**so the response for this was pretty good, mostly evry1 hu reviewed wanted more but I must say this probs wouldnt be happening if it wasnt for my good friend Poo. luv ya Poo! u can all thank her for this chapter as she kept bugging me to turn it into a 15shot...I might point out that she doesnt actually watch Merlin, she just read it cozZ I asked her to nd shes a fuken awsumm friend!!  
nywazZ..thanku to everyone hu reviewed!! every review is soooo totally appreciated and I lov every one I get!!**

**ENJOY!!..**

**Like the Soil Yearns for the Rain**

**Chapter Two**

Arthur was woken by the sound of a blundering idiot making his way down the hall, opening the Prince's door and slamming it. He would have yelled, or at least told him off, for all the noise but there was no point. Merlin would never change his ways.

"Morning sire!" Merlin greeted cheerfully.

What the hell has he got to be so happy about, Arthur thought.

Merlin watched his master, hoping him to say something today. An insult, a yell, a scream, a simple hello…_anything_. But Arthur didn't move, didn't make any attempt to say a thing. His face, Merlin saw, was stuffed into one of his many pillows and the covers were almost right up, the only part of Arthur Merlin could actually see was the top of his blonde shaggy hair.

Even though he had not moved or spoken Merlin knew he was awake. It was a rare day when Merlin found his master asleep.

"You need to get up Arthur," Merlin tried again to get him to say something, "You have a meeting with your father before breakfast. Then after breakfast you have training, don't forget you told Sir Kay you'd help him with that…thing today." Merlin had long since given up learning the technical terms of swordplay, it didn't really matter anyway, Arthur knew exactly what he meant when he said 'thing', 'whatsamacallit', 'thingamajig' and the various other expressions he used when he simply had not a clue what he was talking about.

Merlin didn't know what he had said but whatever it was must have worked because the next thing the brunette knew, Arthur moaned out loud, rolled over and jumped out of bed.

Arthur stretched sleepily, then moved over to him manservant who readily helped him to get changed.

Merlin hurried him out of the room and into the King's throne room. He was about to shut the door behind him when the Uther told him to, "Leave us." Merlin shrugged, while he was waiting he might as well get a head start on the days duties, starting on Arthur's room.

The young man sighed heavily. Since they had arrived back at Camelot from rescuing Gwen, Arthur had been extra messy and while the young Prince was not that much of a messy person normally he was almost as bad as Merlin these days! Merlin didn't mind being a messy person because frankly he hardly ever cleaned his own room but it annoyed him when Arthur was messy because it was his job to clean it all up.

After picking up Arthur's clothes, from the floor where he'd shed them, he made Arthur's bed, tidied up a few random things around the room then went down to the kitchens to get breakfast. He smiled sweetly as Kate, a cook who had a soft spot for him, handed him Arthur's food and a little something special for himself. Then he made his way back to Arthur's room with a tray of bread, fruit, meat, water, wine and anything else the Prince might happen to feel like this morning.

Carefully he nudged the door open with his toe and walked over to the table, setting the tray down, careful not to drop anything. He smiled realising this was the first time in a long time that had managed to do something without causing a disaster. Nodding to himself approvingly Merlin put his hands on his hips and turned to shut the door. As he did his newly placed elbow came in contact with the jug of water.

Yelping as he realised his mistake the water tipped and rushed over the table-top, running through every crack and crevice.

Merlin, to say the least, was annoyed. He should have known it was too good too be true, actually accomplishing a task without breaking, ruining, ripping, cracking or drenching anything. In this case it was Arthur's breakfast. The bread was instantly soggy, the meat slimy and the fruit, well, the fruit wasn't too bad, it was only water after all. He sighed in annoyance. There was no way he was cleaning this up the old fashioned way. A simple flick of his hand righted the jug and a few words under his breath had the table and food water free.

No sooner had the words left his mouth Arthur strode through the door. Melrin's heart skipped a beat that had been too close for comfort.

The Prince plonked himself in a chair and pulled the tray of food towards him. Barely glancing at Merlin.

"Sire?" he asked tentatively.

Arthur looked up, startled. "Oh, Merlin. How long have you been there? I didn't even hear you come in."

Merlin was shocked for two reasons. One, Arthur said something, more than something, a whole two sentences _and_ a question. That was more than Merlin had heard him say in weeks. Could it be his friend was finally getting over Gwen?

Two, he hadn't noticed Merlin. To be fair he was used to being ignored by Arthur but walking past him and genuinely not seeing him was a slight worry.

"I've been here the whole time Arthur," he replied.

"Whad du oo ean ta ole ti'e?"

Merlin mentally added a third reason to being shocked. Arthur had barely eaten a thing since they'd been back and now he was eating anything he got his hands onto. Stuffing his face so much that "What do you mean the whole time?" came out as total gibberish.

"Well," Merlin expanded. "I left you with your father, came back and tidied up, went to the kitchens, came back and had just sat your breakfast on the table when you walked in." He was careful to leave out the 'spilled water everywhere then cleaned it up using magic' bit. "Then you sat, I said your name, you asked how..."

"Ok, ok Merlin! I get the picture!" Arthur managed to swallow before talking this time. "I guess I was just a bit distracted, that's why I didn't see you."

"Distracted by what?"

"Oh."

Merlin could tell he didn't want to say.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about."

Merlin nodded his understanding.

"Now," Arthur continued. "When I'm finished I'm going to the training field and I don't need you so I guess you can have some spare time. Do what you want. But after you'll have to clean my chainmail and I'll need you tonight."

"Yes sir."

"Was that sarcasm Merlin?" Arthur eyed him.

"Not at all sire." A cheeky grin playing on his features.

"Well," Arthur stood abruptly and walked over to where his chainmail was. "I'm going now so clean this up then you can go." He slipped the mail over his head, scooped up his sword and opened the door. "Don't forget I'll need you tonight." And with that he exited the room.

Merlin stood there for a while not quite sure what just passed and why. Then he shrugged. Arthur would tell him, someday, what had caused this dramamtic changed in his mood...hopefully.

Merlin picked up the almost empty tray and headed back down to the kitchens, gnawing on a piece of slighty over-cooked bread crust along the way.

* * *

Merlin walked through the door to his room. Gaius was out doing his rounds and Arthur was training. He had the rest of the day off and frankly he didn't know what to do with himself. Shrugging he lied down on his bed, shifting around until he found a comfortable position, then he leant down to get his magic book from underneath that loose floorboard. Realising he should have gotten it before getting comfortable as he tried to find that comfortable position again.

About an hour later, when Merlin was indulged in his book, he heard the doors to the Physician's Chambers being busted open and a confusion of worried voices. He heard someone sweeping the table free of...stuff...and the soft 'thud' as a body was placed upon it.

"Merlin!"

It was Gaius.

"Merlin, come here now!"

Merlin groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. As he was putting away his book and opening the door he heard Gaius commanding everyone to leave and a number of protests. But Gaius was hearing none of it.

Merlin came opened his door just as the last few people, knights he saw, were leaving the room. Then his eyes drifted to the table.

His heart dropped.

Arthur lay in the middle of the table unconscious and writhing as if in pain.

* * *

**dun dun duuunnnnn!!**

**yup. So..I would write more but its 10:45pm and Ive gotta a massive assignment due in two days that I rly should be doing so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I live off reviews...adn water and food and oxygen but u know wt I mean..hopefully..**

**Tell me wt u think of it/wt u think is gonna happen, i already know but I enjoy hearing all ur theories as well..**

**luv u all.**

**.com**


	3. Chapter 3

**finished exams today!!.yearh!!..just gotta finish an assignment..yes that one that Ive been meaning to finish for _weeks_..!!..gosh, Im so lazZy!!  
so nywazZ..wrote this after I finished my geography test today..**

**FANKUMUSHEER VERWY MOOCH TO ALL MY LOVURRLY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!**

**ENJOY!!..  
also this chappie goes back to wt happened with our dear Arthur..lol..Bradley James is wayy too hot!!**

**Chapter Three**

Arthur sighed as Merlin left the room. He did realise that since coming back from rescuing Guinevere he had all but ignored is manservant. Yes he was estremely miserable but that was no reason to treat Merlin like dirt. But the reason he gave Merlin the day off was because he couldn't stand to see his face.

He couldn't stand to see him so damn happy! Why should Merlin get to be joyful when he was so bloody miserable?

Slowly Arthur made his way down to the training fields.

After helping Sir Leon with his left backhand he had the knights do rounds and did a few himself. Gradually he began to feel weak and almost exhausted. But he pushed on. He had barely been training for an hour! How could he be so tired?

He was halfway through a round with Sir Kay when he made a mistake. Kay had generally going for the higher cuts, Arthur's head. Arthur knew to keep his sword at about halfway. Of course he could raise it and make it easier to block and deflect when Kay went high but if Kay changed Arthur would have less of a chance if he had to drop fully rather than just a half.

Arthur knew this...

The amount of times he drilled it into his knights was countless and Arthur really did know it! And that was the thing. He knew it...

Yet for some bizarre reason he held his sword high. Maybe he was really as tired as he felt? Maybe that simple piece of information slipped his mind for a moment? But before he knew it Sir Kay's sword dropped fractionally and the blade was slicing.

Luckily his chainmail took most of the blow but it was still strong enough to make Arthur bleed.

The prince swore and dropped his sword, both hands clutching his wound. Kay also dropped his sword, rushing to Arthur's side.

"Sire!" He tried to look at Arthur's wound but the prince waved him away.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

The other knights, seeing what had happened, were now crowded around Arthur.

"Go back to training," he said, trying to make his voice sound stronger than he felt. "I'm fine, barely a scratch." He flashed a broad grin to prove it.

Truth was he didn't feel fine.

He couldn't breathe and all the men crowded around him didn't help. He appreciated their concern but really all he wanted as for them to go away so he could try to breathe.

After a few seconds the knights seemed convinced enough and slowly dispersed, leaving Arthur alone. He sat down carefully and closed his eyes. His breathing was shallow and he felt like he was choking.

When he opened his eyes everything was hazy and slightly darker. He blinked a few times but each time he did his sight seemed to worsen.

Suddenly he was hot (A/N hotter than one would normally be after training in chainmail with a sword for an hour..) and dying of thirst. Knowing there was a bucket of water only a few feet away he stood from the bench and began to move. After a few steps he realised his legs stopped working.

He couldn't move them.

And before he knew it they gave way and he was rushing down to meet the ground.

He couldn't help let out an inarticulate cry for help before he blacked out.

* * *

**so Im soz its verwy short but I hope u can find it in ur hearts to review!!**

**PLEASE!! I lov my reviews sooooooooooooooooo mooch!!**

**LOV U ALL!!**

**.com**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry it took a bit to update but Ive finally finished every single exam/test/assignment for the year!! evn that one that I kept on putting off..  
w00t.w00t.  
zOMG!! I came bk frm Sydney last week......saw the liv show of Mamma Mia!! AWSUMM-NESS!! AND went to the Dymocks in the city...*sighs*.....3floors of books with a cafe up top....heavenn.........WICKED!! zOMG!! Fireyo is totally MINE!! specially coz hes played by Rob Mills!!..we also did other stoof but u know...those r the highlights!! Got the new Sepimus Heap bk, Syren, nd CROCODILE TEARS!! w00t!! Alex Rider is the bomb!! totally awsumm!! He gets caught on FIRE!!!!!!!..OOPS..probs shouldnt have said that..spoilers and all that..**

**nywazZ..**

**FANKUMUSHEER FOR REVIEWING!! lov u all!! sooo wts gonna happen to Arthur, was the wound so superficial after all?? well..I'll ruin it now and say yes it is quite superficial..nothing to do with the wound..also I can so happily say that this chappie is much more the normal length of my chappies..I guess I just havent been in a writing mood that much b4 now...and I wrote this chappie while in Literature (listening to Rain, Touches You, I See You, Any Other World, Blue Eyes and By The Time by MIKA), in some god thing at skl..while listening to god stoof and last but not least while in house debating (Nangara lost..sadness to Balleburra..those blue bastards..) listening to Mona Lisa by All American Rejects, Therapy by All Time Low, Abandoned and EdenEcho by Kamelot, SOS, Say Anything, Wondering, Story of My Old Man, Riot Girl and Predictable by Good Charlotte and again By The Time, Blue Eyes by MIKA...so theres all my music for the day *dunno y I would expect u to care??..*....nywazZ...**

**_italics is Arthur._**

**ENJOY!!..**

**Chapter Four**

The knights rushed, carrying Arthur to Gaius' chambers. One of them had shed his cloak and wrapped it around the prince's midriff to stop the bleeding.

They burst through the door.

Gaius looked up shocked. Then he recovered.

Sir Leon hurried forward and swept his arm across the table, clearing it of papers and books. A test tube smashed as it hit the ground but no one really cared.

"Merlin!" Gauis called, knowing he would need the young sorcerer's help. "Merlin, come here now!"

He barely noticed the young man pause as he saw his friend lying on the table, eyes and fists clenched shut as if holding back from screaming, and writhing in pain.

"What happened?" Merlin's voice broke slightly as he rushed over to the prince's side.

"Arthur and I..." Kay started. "We were training and," he looked down as if in guilt, "and I...he..."

Leon jumped in to the rescue. "They were training and Arthur had his sword high, he should have known not to and I don't know...anyway...Kay hit Arthur. It wasn't that much of a blow and he said he was fine. He went and sat down for a bit and when he got up he just...collapsed."

While the knights were explaining what happened Gaius was checking Arthur's wound. Now he nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, he was right. The wound is nothing to be concerned about. It's not very deep at all, it will pain him for some time but, unless he gets an infection, it should be all cleared up in a few days, so it can't have been the loss of blood causing the collapse."

"Then what was it?!" Merlin exclaimed.

The physician shook his head slowly, "I don't know."

* * *

"What do you mean Arthur was hurt in training?" Uther was striding down the hall, arms swinging almost wildly as he hurried to the Physician's Chambers.

"I am not sure, Sire. All I know is he was hurt and I was sent to get you and take you to the Physician's Chambers." The young maidservant hurried after the King as she spoke. She was nervous, King Uther could be difficult at the best of times and she was not sure how he would react to finding out his son had been injured. And severely at that. But she was pleasantly surprised when he spoke no more, only continued to where Arthur was.

Upon reaching Gaius' they found it was crowded with the Knights of Camelot.

"What is going on here!?" The King's voice cut through the soft, worried murmurings and whispers like hot steel.

Instantly a blanket of silence fell over the knights. They parted slightly and allowed the King to push through. Everyone was still as he laid eyes upon his son, pale and bloody.

"What happened?" his questioning voice was quiet and laced with concern.

"Sire."

Uther could tell Gaius was reluctant to say but he did not care.

"What happened to my son?" This time the question was more aggressive.

Gaius cleared his throat nervously, "He was injured in training, Sire, then he collapsed."

Uther shut his eyes to calm himself. "How was he injured?"

Gaius glanced at Sir Kay anxiously. The knight nodded, knowing it was not his fault but also knowing the King's reputation for anger and rash decisions.

"Sire," he began. The King opened his eyes, an ember of anger lingering behind the shadows, waiting to come alight.

"I was sparring with him and he raised his sword too high and I took the advantage. He was hurt."

Before the ember could come alive Gaius jumped in, "He was fine though Sire, after that. It wasn't the blood loss or anything else related to the fight that made him collapse."

And finally that ember was a blazing flame which was turned onto Gaius.

"Then what _is_ wrong with him?!"

"I'm not sure, Sire. Physically there is not a thing wrong, except for the wound but that is not what is causing this."

"Then _why_ is he unconscious?"

"Honestly Sire," the physician took a deep, self-encouraging breath, "I have no idea."

Uther growled viciously, then violently stalked out of the room.

* * *

An awkward silence followed the King's sudden departure and everyone was either staring at Arthur or had a new found interest in the seemingly spectacular floor.

Kay cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Ah...I should thank you Gaius. I believe that without your input I would be at the mercy of King Uther."

Gaius bowed his head slightly, showing his understanding, then he said, "If you would all now please go back to your various businesses so I can try to figure out what is wrong with our prince."

But before anyone moved, "Kay!" Merlin caught his attention.

"Yes, Merlin?"

Suddenly a bit apprehensive now everyone's attention was on him. But he pushed on. "Um, Sir Kay, I was just wondering if I could see your sword for a second?"

Both Kay and Gaius and all the others sent him a questioning look but he ignored them.

"This is the sword you used when sparring with Arthur?" he asked as Kay pulled the sword from its scabbard, twisted it so the hilt was facing Merlin and handed it to him.

The knight nodded, still confused, 'Yes."

"Where are you going with this, Merlin?" Gaius' annoyed voice asked.

Merlin simply glanced at him then turned back to Kay. "It's not that I doubt your innocence in all this, not that at all. But did you leave your sword at any time? Put it down?"

"No. I had it with me the whole time."

"Are you positive?" **(A/N lol..are u HIV positive??..lol..gotta LOV South Park!!)**

"Yes!"

Merlin looked at the other knights, looking for their support. One by each they thought back and nodded their agreement.

"Merlin! What are you doing?"

Finally the young warlock turned to address Gaius. "As I said, I don't for a second doubt Kay's innocence but if he left his sword anywhere, even for a second, someone could have coated it with poison, knowing there was a chance Arthur could get cut."

Gaius simply looked at Merlin.

"It would explain why he collapsed and why he has no apparent physical to reason to have." He finished his appeal.

Slowly Gaius nodded. "Well done, Merlin. That is a good thought."

"But I never left my sword!" Kay protested. "And everyone else saw I didn't too, you've already asked them!"

"Which gets rid of that theory," Gaius calmly replied. "So now we have to think of something else. Now have you any other questions Merlin? Or can I let these people go so we can get to work?"

Merlin shook his head, "No, that's it."

And so they left.

* * *

Merlin sat slumped, elbows on knees, head in hands, and sighed deeply. The first rays of sunlight were just beginning to peep through the windows. Gaius and he had been working all night, looking for the answer as to why Arthur had suddenly collapsed at training for no apparent reason. Merlin's theory about poison had indeed been a good one but unfortunately was disproven. Honestly Gaius was quite proud of the boy, making a connection like that.

The table was covered in books of medicine, potions, poisons, sciences, cures and the like but nothing, not a _single _thing they had read said anything about suddenly collapsing and not waking up. Physically, as far as Gaius could tell there was not a thing wrong with the Crown Prince but obviously there was. For he was lying unconscious on the bed near the fire.

He showed no signs of being poisoned, he wasn't feverish, sweaty, uncomfortable, in pain or anything else. Throughout the night they had been through every single book, read every single paper looking for an answer but found nothing.

"What is there to do, Gaius!?" Merlin suddenly burst out, standing up and walking over to Arthur, as if by walking over and waking him as usually happened every morning, he would wake.

But of course he wouldn't wake.

Merlin fell to his knees beside the prince, sobbing.

"Wake up Arthur. Please! Arthur, just open your eyes."

Gaius stood and went to Merlin's side, slowly putting his arms around the son he never had. Merlin leant over and put his face into Gaius' shoulder, sobs racking his body.

"I promise you, Merlin, I will find out what's wrong with him. And I will make him better again."

* * *

_Commotion. Noise. Insanity. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was he was in pain. Emotional that caused him physical. He could not decipher words, only tones, there was too much. But he knew she was not there. He didn't know where she was but he needed her. _

_He needed Guinevere._

* * *

**so wt did u think!?!?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! tell me if uve figured out wts going on with Arthur..also tell me how I went with th Arthur bit..1st person is so NOT wt Im good at..but it needed to be in there..so plz tell how it went, also if u think Arthur is in or out of character..I do try to keeo them in charac as much as possible coz I fell in love with them as they r so y not write them lik that..well..attempt to anyway..**

**so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PELASE PLEASE PELASE..dammit..I was seeing how long I could do it b4 I stuffed up..nywazZ.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**.com**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO PPLzZ!! yes..I changed my name..AGAIN...but I decided Im keeping this.. :D possibly..hopefully. :D**

**sooo SORRY its been so long..I hav no excuse apart from rly rly rly rly rly RLY bad writers block *ARGH* but its all good now. so currently this is the....6th attempt at updating this..for some reason its not letting me update any of my fics so if ur reading this then it miraculously workd this time :D yay....****so here we are..WAIT. **

**PLZ READ THIS!!!! the bit at the end of the last chappie with . its not working for me nd I cant mak it work for the rest of the fic nd its rly bad nyway coz its 1st person nd I just dont do 1st person fo rthe obvious reason..its shit wen I write it....so I hav reposted the chappie before this with no changes apart from the end. if u dont get it ask me, review or PM ermm..I was thinking cutting it out totally but that would just kill the fic..so..plz go bk, reread the end and then come bk here and..as always..**

**ENJOY!!..**

**_italics is Arthur._**

**Chapter Five**

No, no, no, no, no, no, no...that cannot be happening, she thought as she rushed down the hall towards the Physician's Chambers.

She burst through the door, not even a knock to announce her presence. And then she stopped at the sight before her.

Gaius was seated at the table flipping through a book, surrounded by many others. Merlin sat beside a small bed near the fire.

Arthur lay on the small bed.

At her entrance Gaius looked up, Merlin glanced at her the turned back to Arthur.

"What happened to him?" her voice was quiet and filled with concern.

Gaius told her all he knew. "I'm afraid, unless I can find out what is causing this, there is nothing I can do."

"Could he be poisoned?"

"Merlin has already thought of that. We found no evidence to support that and if it is it is no poison I know of. He has no symptoms, no fever and he doesn't appear to be in any pain. All we can do is hope he just wakes up." The Physician watched the girl closely then, knowing he could do no more for her, he turned back to the numerous books flooding the table.

After a few moments the maidservant covered the area between herself and the Prince. She dragged up a chair and sat down on the opposite side of the bed to Merlin.

The young warlock glanced up at her briefly before returning his eyes to the unmoving Arthur. The friends sat in silence, both trapped in their thoughts, both waiting for some miracle to happen.

"I know how you feel about him." Merlin suddenly broke the silence, though his voice was barely more than a whisper.

Gwen looked up, eyes shingin with unshed tears. "What?"

"And how he feels about you," he continued.

"I don't know what you mean, Merlin," a small, innocent **(A/N omg. OUCH. just had a sneezing fit and bit my tongue!! :( ow..) **smile playing on her lips.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone, I've already promised Arthur that."

"He told you?"

Merlin shook his head, "Not exactly."

A questioning look was directed at him.

"When we set out, it was not because Morgana begged, well, she did. But she didn't need to, Arthur made up his mind almost as soon as he found out. He didn't bother an argument with the King, he simply left, I assume to get to you faster. On they way he didn't sleep, he barely ate and when we stopped he was always agitated to get moving again."

"But how did you know? I mean, know for sure?"

"We stopped at a river to wash berries off our faces."

A bewildered look from Gwen.

"That's a different story. But when we stopped I asked him, I told him it was so obvious and he just...snapped. He told me everything."

Gwen didn't know what to say.

"He loves you Gwen. More than I think I will ever know." And with that Merlin stood and left Gwen alone with her Prince.

She sat in silence, thinking over everything Merlin just told her.

"Gwen?"

She was started out of her thoughts by Gaius.

"I have to see the King, I will be back but could you watch Arthur while I'm gone?"

She nodded, "Of course."

Now alone she reached out and grasped Arthur's, usually strong but now limp, hand. She brought it to her mouth and placed her lips gently on it, then held the cold flesh to her cheek.

"I don't know if you can hear me Arthur," her voice was uncertain but caring and gentle. "But I need to tell you, I need you to know, I don't know what you think happened between myself and Lancelot, all I know is I caused you pain. And I am so sorry. You must understand, I thought I was going to die and Lancelot was the only person I knew, the only person who was not cruel to me. He was there for me. How was I to know you were coming? I thought that if I managed to escape alive that Lancelot and I would be together. You said yourself, we cannot be but Lancelot and I, we can be, he's the son of a farmer, I'm the daughter of a blacksmith. I don't know if I felt that way about Lancelot from the beginning or simply because he was there when I needed someone to be there but I know that I do not feel the same way about him as I do about you. Please, Arthur, please just wake up."

* * *

_Images flashed through his mind. A new presence beside him, the familiar presence leaving him. _

_A soft, warm hand taking his, kissing it. His hanging limply, not being able to move. Words spoken that caused more pain, more turmoil. Slowly retreating back into that caged place in his mind, where it was safe, where he could hide from the cruelty of the world. _

_That sweet, soft voice urging him to come out into the open. To where he could get hurt. That sweet, soft voice, he wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around the body that owned it but he could not. The words that had been said forcing him to run, retreat further into his mind cage* where nothing could harm him. Where he could be safe..._

* * *

**ssoo..thats it..only short but plz review!! tell me wt u think..once again of u dont get the whole Arthur thing ask me but hopefully u do or u will in the end..I hav 2 options of continuing..one being only 3/4 more chappies...the other a whole lot of chappies..plz tell wt u want..wt ud lik to see happen, likey, no likey..**

**PLEASE review!! :D u all know I live off reviews.. :D**

**passion.**


End file.
